Damien and Sierra take SuperJail
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Daimen killed A LOT of people, and Sierra was dragged here on accident. So whats the unlikely duo to do when they find they are the only female inmates? Well, duh, they go on a killing spree! T for later destructive, gory scenes!


My first superjail fanfic, WooHoo! Still gonna work on my other stuff, don't worry!

* * *

Sierra stared blankly at her friend, Damien, or me, really. Sierra was a thin girl, maybe eighty pounds give or take. She wasn't very tall, but she was spunky, and seemed to be the only friend I could keep. Sierra had light brown hair with vibrant blond highlights and bright blue eyes.

I, on the other hand, was a little thicker built with dark brown hair with vibrant green highlights, and dark green eyes. My personality was dark and brooding, laughing at others misfortune, and death. Death made me happy, the gorier the better. Sierra was my opposite, happy, innocent, death hating. Another thing about me, something Important, I have a tail. Its black with a white tip, and I brush it whenever I have a hairbrush on hand.

But enough about me and Sierra, back to the story. As I was saying, Sierra sat across the table from me, her usually happy face, gloomy and pissed looking.

"So, what do you mean the Police are after you?" she asked for the umpteenth time. I shrugged, not caring to answer her question.

"Just had a little bump, ya know? It was the gangs fault for attacking me, they should have known better!" I say, shrugging and swishing my tail slowly across the floor, damn I loved my tail.

"What kind of… How many people did you kill!" she snapped suddenly. I gazed at her solemnly.

"Forty two, I believe." I looked at the wood table, noticing someone carved several swears in the wood.

"You're aware your gonna be put on death row, right?" she said quietly. I kept my eyes locked on the table.

"Yeah, or worse" I say gloomily.

"What can be worse than Death?" Sierra asked suddenly. I looked up, noticing the worried look on her face."Being put in an insane asylum. That's worse than death." I say, grinning. Sierra glared and stood up and walked around the table.

"Ya know, Missy, life isn't always a walk in the cemetery, you have to be responsible sometimes, like resisting the urge to rip someone's heart out and splatter it against the wall." She said,

raising an eyebrow. I looked away from her and looked instead at the floor. I became aware of a sudden rumbling noise and looked at my glass of booze to notice the liquid creating little waves inside the glass. I noticed Sierra watching it also.

I had time to say what the fuck before a large white machine burst out of the ground, a small black screen displayed a glaring green pixel face as it stared, I belive, intently at me. I took a step away from it, and as soon as I got a few feet away, a door on the side opened up and a long metal claw erupted from the machine and wrapped it self around my waist.

I struggled angrily, attempting to escape the grasp. When I watched it grab Sierra, than, I just blacked out.

I awoke in a small, dirt cell, I was clothed in a stupid orange uniform that clashed with my tail, and made me all Halloween colored, damn.

I glanced around my new living quarters, hoping to find an easy way out, but saw none. What I did see made my heart sink, a thick-glassed window showing an underwater world right outside. I was in an underwater prison. My tail drooped and I look around the cell again, becoming adjusted to my new home. I was glad my roomie was Sierra, who would be pissed as shit to find herself in jail, but, what can ya do, right?

I wondered if I was at the same jail I had escaped from earlier that year, only top remembered that that was an above ground jail, not an underwater jail. I sat down on my cot with an angry snort. What a pissy day this was turning out to be. With a sudden whirr, the oddly shapped metal door slid open and a burst of sunlight penetrated the darkness.

Sierra woke suddenly and started to scream. I stood up, gave her a weird look and walked out side, only to crass into something. I backed a few step to notice not a wall, but a person. A fugly chick no doubt, more than likely did steroids at some point. She also needed to be told about how much lip stick was to much, damn.

I glared up at the chick, who I knew was the patrol person, and I instantly didn't like her.

"Why hello there, the name's Damien, you are…" of course I tired to be nice, one way of getting out on good behavior was to be nice to the prison staff, durh. The scary lady growled and pointed her baton toward a door in the hallway. Oh goody, free time! I walked back into the room and sat next to Sierra, wrong move.

The scary lady whistled and that retarded robot was back with its claws of doom, and the next thing I know, me and Sierra we're carted off toward the door. The robot pushed the door open, and the Fugly red haired woman man followed. We we're dragged down numerous hallways, past screaming convicts and insane people, until we reached a yellow door. The robot again, pushed the door open and put us down.

I watched the robot hover to a corner and sit there. The she-man stood by the door, annoyed like when I first layed eyes on her. Sierra nudged my side and I glared at her.

"What you want foo?" I whispered angrily.

"I better be let out of here, im not guilty!" she snapped. I turned my back on her and looked around this new room. It had a large window that took up one full side of the room, from which I could see the whole prison. It seemed like a rainbow was barfing in my eyeballs. There were bright colors and shnazzy things decorating the entire jail. This was gonna suck. The rest of the room seemed a little drab compared to the window, A plain brown desk and a little coat rack.

A door off to the side opened and a short man walked into the room. He seemed to be panicked about something and I shrugged him off as un-important. The next person to walk into the room however, was a little more intresting, from the fact he was dressed in the most bizarre way.

A light purple suit and top hat with a light yellow shirt, a red bow tie, and a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses. He also held a odd looking cane, which he didn't even use. I raised my eyebrow as he sat down in the chair and grinned at us. A tooth missing right in the middle.

"Hello! Welcome to SuperJail!" He said happily. I glared at him.

"Can I go home now?" I asked, board. Sierra quickly moved in front of me.

"I'm not Guilty! I was grabbed on accident! Let me go home, PLEASE!" she pleaded. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away, then crossed my arms and glared at the silly looking man, who was pouting.

"You're not excited to be here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all" I said flatly. He shrugged.

"That's fine, any who, I'm The Warden!" I raised my eyebrow. This crack pot ruled over the jail? Oh goody. The warden turned and looked at the small panicked man.

"So Jared, what's Miss grumpy pant here for? He asked. Before Jared could answer, I answered.

"First off, my name's Damien, not Miss grumpy pants, and second off, I killed forty some people in self defense." The Warden and Jared stared at me blankly.

"Forty two? All dead? Uh, I don't think that is self defense" Jared said shuffling through some papers. I shrugged, I thought it was self defense anyway.

"So, I'm stuck here for, how long? I asked.

"FOREVER!" the Warden laughed evily.


End file.
